HOUSE  ALMANAQUE
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: House inicia su relación con Cuddy y, aunque está ilusionado y enamorado de su jefa, presiente que algo puede salir mal, muy mal. ¿Conseguirá el nefrólogo librarse de ese sentimiento de fracaso? ¿Qué estará dispuesto a hacer para lograrlo?.
1. Enero

**CAPíTULO 1: ENERO**

**Pocas veces había pasado por casa en los últimos tiempos. Ni siquiera el día del funeral del que se proclamaba oficialmente como mi padre. En cuanto acabó aquel acto deplorable, de pantomima asfixiante, Wilson y yo pusimos tierra de por medio sin decir esta boca es nuestra. Balance: Silencio y un cristal roto.**

**Sorteé la Navidad poniendo la excusa más burda, la que ella esperaba_. Tengo guardia_, le dije, y mi madre fingió que me creía. Como tampoco se dio por aludida cuando se produjo mi ingreso en Mayfield. No la había visitado desde que salí, ni ella había hecho ademán de querer verme el pelo. Pero era evidente. El encuentro era ineludible; uno de los buenos propósitos para el nuevo año: Convertirme en el buen hijo que nunca tendrá.**

**Por eso ahora se me hace raro pasear por el salón mientras la oigo trastear en el piso superior, en la que había sido mi guarida hasta que huí de allí por imperativo vital. Blythe House hace honor al apellido. Se mueve por impulsos de pura estrategia. Me priva de su compañía para preservar mi intimidad, a sabiendas de que escanearé con mi radar de resentimiento todas las cosas que finjo que no me importan. Paso a paso, milímetro a milímetro. Porque sí, no me importa admitirlo, lo hago aunque no lo deseo ni lo pretendo. Mis ojos se van posando, acusadores, hacia todo lo extrañamente familiar. Me fijo en las pinturas de la pared: Magníficas reproducciones del impresionismo europeo, grabados japoneses exquisitos, y en medio de todo, presidiendo el aire, un autorretrato del marine.**

**Posa con su uniforme de gala, luciendo toda la sarta de condecoraciones en su pechera: Un muestrario de tamaños y colores. Casi en posición de firmes, erguido y serio hasta el extremo. Impecable, sin dejar entrever lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, como si de una instrucción militar se tratara. De ese modo, el lienzo, que en realidad tenía que ser un regalo, se convirtió en otro deber. Sus músculos, pétreos como su alma, también permanecen estáticos. Y sin embargo, la imagen no causa rechazo. Muy al contrario, le da, porque lo tiene, un aspecto recio, varonil, en absoluto severo. Mis ojos confrontan con los suyos y, adondequiera que me mueva dentro de la enorme estancia, me siento inevitablemente observado.**

**- ¿Qué miras? - me sobresalto. La voz de mi madre ha interrumpido mis divagaciones.**

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás ahí? - repliqué sin querer conocer la respuesta.**

**- Yo he preguntado primero – dijo ella sonriendo.**

**- Siempre es más fácil confesar el pecado que el pecador.**

**- Claro... - admitió, mientras se sentaba al piano.**

**Sin prisa pero sin pausa comenzó a ejecutar una de las Variaciones Golberb, de J.S. Bach. Sin dejar de mirarme, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Con ella no cabía el disimulo, de modo que me acerqué y me acomodé a su lado.**

**- Seguías tocando para él – comenté entre decepcionado y sorprendido.**

**- Continúo haciéndolo – precisó mi madre, justo al terminar la pieza.**

**Me dejó solo. _Suerte que tengo un congreso médico a mediados de mes, no tendré que devanarme la cabeza demasiado para poner tierra de por medio cuanto antes, _me dije. Mi propia faz se reflejaba en la madera oscura y noble del Sauter. Tecnología alemana pura y dura que mi padre había hecho importar desde la región bávara para darle una sorpresa a su esposa.**

**Cuando era niño me permitían tomar mis clases en él, pero nunca lo tocaba sin permiso. Lo consideraba como un bien demasiado precioso y no me creía digno de poder disfrutarlo. Antes y ahora.**

**Mis manos temblaban demasiado como para siquiera hacer sonar ese condenado instrumento pero, haciendo un esfuerzo ímprobo, lo logré. Suspiré y acaricié las teclas sin mirar. Con la vista clavada en el hombre que colgaba del tabique para la eternidad, inamovible como un ahorcado de última hora. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para que escuchara todo lo que no quise o no pude decirle de viva voz. Al fin y al cabo, las notas musicales hieren menos que las palabras.**


	2. Febrero

**CAPíTULO 2: FEBRERO**

**Salí de casa de mi madre cuando ni siquiera habían terminado las fiestas. _Tengo un congreso, no puedo quedarme más_, le dije. Todo para abandonar ese ambiente que seguía pesándome demasiado, recordándome a cada momento lo que soy, lo que nunca quise ser. En el vuelo de vuelta a Princeton me dio por pensar que no tenía perdón por la disculpa que elegí para escapar de ella y de mí.**

**A fin de cuentas, ¿Cuántas veces había asistido a un congreso médico desde que me doctoré? Realmente no las he contado. Sospecho que me sobran los dedos de la mano de un manco. Tal vez fuera a los primeros, porque daban créditos con vistas a conseguir un empleo de cine y yo estaba harto de hacer suplencias por esos mundos de Dios que más parecían propiedad del Diablo.**

**Tampoco sé por qué decidí acudir a aquel. Supongo que el tema me interesaba. A priori. Y digo a priori porque el simposio resultó tan aburrido como el resto a los que no acudí. Anodino hasta el extremo si no fuera porque…**

**Estaba disfrutando de la barra libre después de la cena de gala en la que se presentaban los ponentes del encuentro cuando le vi entrar por la puerta lateral más pequeña. Volvía del baño pero no había utilizado el retrete. No había más que ver sus ojos para adivinarlo. Demasiado enrojecidos. El tipo de aspecto enclenque se había dado una buena llorera, pero era prudente y tuvo la decencia de hacerlo a escondidas para no caer en descrédito ante sus compañeros de profesión. De todos modos, daba lo mismo, su presencia no pasaba de ser un número de registro en la lista de entradas. Se sentó solo en su mesa, y apuró un vaso de un líquido transparente. En ese instante ganó puntos a mis ojos. Un tipo capaz de pimplarse un gin - tonic triple sin respirar merece algo más que mi respeto. Me acerqué, consumición en mano, decidido a investigarle de cabo a rabo.**

**- Eso es malo para la salud – dije para romper el hielo y tomé asiento antes de que me pudiera mandar a paseo.**

**- Claro, por eso tú bebes agua – contestó con una sonrisa que no me pareció forzada, observando el color ambarino perfecto de mi whisky.**

**- No me refería al bebercio. Me refería a que no conviene hacerlo en solateras.**

**- Sí, ya vi que estabas muy acompañado tú también – replicó desarmando mi coartada y, reparando en mi aspecto, añadió - ¿Eres médico?**

**- No, soy tornero fresador. Me enteré de que se papeaba gratis y tomé un avión en primera desde Jersey para darme un paseíto. Eso sí, no sin antes terminar mi turno de guardia en el Princeton General.**

**- Vale, perdona, como no te veía con corbata – se disculpó para acto seguido presentarse -, soy James Wilson, oncología.**

**- Ah, mira qué bien… - Wilson se dio a conocer añadiendo su especialidad como una coletilla inherente a su apellido, así las cosas no pude contenerme y le solté mi opinión por la vía del K.O. -. Te pega.**

**- ¿Tú crees? – parpadeó amable sin captar del todo mi tono sarcástico.**

**- Sí, por supuesto. En cuanto te vi me dije, "Ahí va el futuro más glorioso de la oncología patria".**

**- ¿Y desde cuándo el Princeton General necesita a torneros fresadores en las guardias? – erré. Había captado mi mal yogurt al mil por cien.**

**- Soy nefrólogo y especialista en enfermedades infecciosas. Aspiro a tener mi propio servicio como diagnosticador, ya sabes, no sólo de oncología muere el hombre.**

**- ¿Eres Gregory House? – me espetó boquiabierto.**

**- Eso dice mi carnet, pero no me fío demasiado – contesté algo molesto - . ¿De qué me conoces?**

**- Tus líos en Hopkins y en todos los hospitales del estado de Illinois ya son legendarios.**

**- Ya veo a lo que os dedicáis en los congresos médicos. Por eso no vengo, no necesito que me cuenten mi vida, me la sé de pe a pa.**

**- Es mi primer congreso, acabo de licenciarme – confesó el doctor.**

**- Ya veo...- decidí no hacer ningún otro comentario que pudiera herirle.**

**- Oye, ¿conoces algún lugar donde ir aparte de este sitio? – dijo, mientras se deshacía con nerviosismo el nudo de la corbata.**

**- ¡Y todavía lo dudas después del sambenito que me has adjudicado nada más conocerme!**

**- Estoy un poco agobiado, ¿sabes? - admitió, a la vez que recogía un sobre misterioso que descansaba sobre la mesa y del que parecía no querer despegarse.**

**- Higiene mental, chico. Necesitas pillar una buena curda, pero en un lugar apropiado. Conozco un garito con muchas luces de neón y alguna hacendosa stripper que estaría dispuesta a echar una manita a alguien como tú.**

**- No necesito una mujer – dijo cambiando completamente el tono - . Disculpa, voy al aseo.**

**Me dejó compuesto y sin novio. En el fragor del despiste olvidó llevarse consigo el voluminoso paquete que deduje, debía contener, por lo menos, la fórmula de la Coca – Cola. No pude evitar curiosear un poco, y no tuve que fisgar más allá del remitente. _Diamond Fairbairn, ABOGADOS MATRIMONIALISTAS_**

**Acabamos en el bar del hotel, demasiado borrachos como para acordarnos de toda la trifulca que se montó. Aún no sé por qué pagué la fianza para que Wilson saliera de la cárcel por un cúmulo de acusaciones impropias del bueno de James. Me alegro de haberlo hecho. Perdí un dineral pero gané un amigo.**


	3. Marzo

**CAPíTULO 3: MARZO**

**Las noches son turbias. A veces. Cuando tengo que dormirme sin la ración mínima de abrazos y deseo. No somos jovencitos, la pasión se desvanece por necesidad y se cambia por algo más profundo y, presumo, más duradero. Sus ojos cerrados y su respiración tranquila me lo confirman. Sé que este amorío de locos ha ido a más y se ha convertido en algo serio porque ya no puedo dormir sin rodear su cintura, sin sentir el latido de su locuaz corazón. Ella lo mismo, busca en sueños mis caricias, las ataduras plenas de dos personas que no son capaces de comprometerse más que consigo mismas.**

**La última vez que sentí algo parecido fue con la abogada constitucionalista. Stacy Warner y yo teníamos todas las papeletas para no encontrarnos. Para fracasar hasta el estrépito. Pero cinco años de convivencia no pueden calificarse como un fracaso. No cuando una mujer como ella tiene los arrestos para vivir con un hombre como yo. Fue un amor puro, no exento de fisuras, que tuvo que resquebrajarse para perdurar. Y no puedo decir que mi infarto muscular fuera la causa de la ruptura. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso**

**- Si te veo fumar eso otra vez hago las maletas y... – dijo Stacy en tono amenazante.**

**- Por el amor de Dios, sólo es un cigarrillo de maría – me justifiqué.**

**- Un día te va a pasar algo y lamentarás hacer lo que haces – siguió ella.**

**- ¡Qué me va a pasar! ¡Soy médico! ¡Lo tengo todo controlado! - vociferé yo.**

**Le mentí. Le mentí vilmente. No lo tenía controlado en absoluto. Y eso que no sabía de la misa la mitad. Pero una cosa me quedo clara; aquella conversación fue el principio del fin. Dos meses más tarde, cuando me retorcía de dolor en la cama del Princeton Plainsboro, ya sabía que no resultaría pese a que ella se pasaba a mi lado veintisiete horas diarias en un gesto infinito de generosidad.**

**- ¿Cuánto hace que has llegado? - pregunté nada más abrir los ojos, cuando el efecto de la sedación iba desapareciendo.**

**- Un rato...- escudriñó mi mirada acusadora y supo que ya estaba al tanto de todo.**

**- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - pregunté sin rodeos - , te dije que aguantaría con el coma farmacológico.**

**- No podía verte así – respondió la abogada sacudiendo la cabeza y ahogando un leve sollozo que amenazaba con atar para siempre su garganta.**

**- Un paro cardiaco no es razón suficiente para una traición – respondí casi sin resuello.**

**- Sólo te pido que lo intentes, te lo suplico mil veces, antes de acusarme, date una oportunidad.**

**- Y cuando todo se desmorone..., ¿estarás a mi lado para recoger mis despojos?**

**- Será mejor que te deje descansar, Greg. Yo...**

**Se interrumpió y salió precipitadamente de la habitación. Sopesó la situación: De nada valía discutir con alguien tan terco como yo en las circunstancias en que me hallaba, y no porque temiera haberse equivocado. Ambos sabíamos que aquella decisión era la única viable para sobrevivir. Aunque la vida que me restara fuera un camino repleto de dolor y sinsabores. Ya me ocupé de que no estuviera para presenciar mi derrumbe absoluto. Siempre supe que el pudor es un arma de doble filo: Preserva a la vez que mata.**

**Me moví cuidadoso para no despertar a la persona que dormía a mi lado. Seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Stacy rondaba en mi cabeza. Sin pensármelo dos veces me deslicé hasta el salón. Miré el reloj, apenas era la una de la madrugada. Era más que probable que mi antigua compañera estuviera trabajando en su despacho. Marqué el número de su móvil cruzando los dedos para que no lo hubiera cambiado. Tres toques después salí de dudas**

**- Stacy Warner al habla – su voz sonó despejada. Me la imaginé ante una montaña de manuales de jurisprudencia sobre cualquier tema legal, por intrincado que fuera.**

**Hablamos de trivialidades los cinco primeros minutos, los diez siguientes nos confesamos: Ella aspiraba a ganar plaza en el Tribunal Superior de Justicia de Jersey, su marido seguía dando clases y tenía una asociación de ayuda para enfermos de porfiria. Presentí que sabía por qué la llamaba, pero supe que no podía contarle lo que estaba pasándome de ese modo. Hacerlo así, de buenas a primeras, equivalía a insultar al pasado. No estaba dispuesto a faltarle al respeto de nuevo y abordé la cuestión como mejor pude:**

**- Llevamos cinco años sin hablarnos – carraspeé mientras escuchaba el profundo silencio que se hizo al otro lado de la línea.**

**- Cuatro años, tres meses y catorce días – apuntó la abogada, que siempre fue más minuciosa que yo para recordar fechas.**

**- ¿Cómo está Mark? – era la pregunta que jamás pensé que haría pero era la que había que hacer. No habían vuelto a consulta al PPTH para no tener que vérselas conmigo.**

**- ¿Cómo estás tú? – típico de los leguleyos. Evasión y victoria.**

**- Creo que estoy a punto de darme la oportunidad que un día alguien me aconsejó que no debía desperdiciar.**

**- Me alegro mucho – dijo Stacy.**

**No hizo falta más. Ni siquiera nos despedimos. Con ella aprendí que no se puede pretender ser feliz sin poner nada de nuestra parte.**

**A pesar de todo no pude volver al dormitorio. Me conformé con echar una cabezada en el sofá.**


	4. Abril

**CAPíTULO 4: ABRIL**

**Salí del trabajo temprano después de certificar el alta de un paciente al que diagnostiqué con mi pronóstico favorito: Vivo por los pelos. Nadie me esperaba en casa. Mis compromisos semanales para con los habitantes terrestres del sexo contrario habían concluido por ahora. Cuddy debía rendir cuentas con las aseguradoras, como cada fin de trimestre, y su hija era cosa de la niñera.**

**Tomé el casco de mi moto y decidí acelerar mi vida, buscando antiguas emociones. Conduje más de dos horas sin rumbo fijo. Era la única cosa que permitía que mi cabeza se vaciara, quedando tan solo programada para gobernar mi Honda sin convertirme en un peligro. Abrí gas cuando salí a la zona más despoblada de la ciudad, prácticamente a las afueras, donde el paisaje se hacía más inhóspito: Fábricas escupiendo los malos humos que se mezclaban con las viviendas más humildes, gasolineras, almacenes y algún self service poco recomendable.**

**Abrí la puerta con mi bastón. Sonreí. Leila seguía allí. En casi dos décadas parecía como si una fuerza más grande que su propia voluntad la hubiera retenido allí. Como si el establecimiento tuviera razón de ser únicamente por su presencia. Calculaba que teníamos la misma edad, aunque ella estaba de mejor ver que yo. Se movía por la barra y sirviendo las mesas como si fuera la primera bailarina del Bolshoi. A estas alturas nos había dado tiempo a confesarnos nuestras cuitas y, más de una vez, cuando el local se hallaba lo suficientemente vacío y yo bastante borracho, se había permitido acompañarme con un cubalibre bien cargadito.**

**- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, doctor? – dijo, mientras llenaba mi vaso sin que hubiera tenido que pedírselo.**

**- Ya ves... - no quería dar demasiadas explicaciones y ella lo supo enseguida.**

**- Parece que no eres el único...**

**- Su mirada se dirigió hacia un joven que se mezclaba con el resto de parroquianos, intentando pasar desapercibido. Me acerqué.**

**- No me gusta entrometerme en las vidas ajenas, pese a lo que pueda parecer.**

**- Pues lo disimulas que da gusto - dijo el otro algo contrariado.**

**- Normalmente. Pero en este caso sí me incumbe que un empleado mío se esté emborrachando a menos de doce horas de entrar en un quirófano.**

**- Dijo la sartén al cazo – dijo, sin mirarme, concentrado en liquidarse el hígado.**

**- Daré parte – concluí mientras apuraba mi consumición.**

**- Me parece bien – replicó con voz clara, sin alterarse.**

**- En otras circunstancias te habrías lanzado a por mí y me habrías partido la boca por ser un cabrón con pintas. ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Estamos casi a final de mes – recordó de repente.**

**- Sí, deberías estar más animado. Se acerca la fecha de cobrar.**

**- Claro, y también el que debía haber sido el segundo aniversario de mi boda con Allison.**

**- No hay mal que cien años dure – repuse yo en una frase ingeniosa que no era la más apropiada.**

**Le pasé mi brazo por el hombro y decidí sufragarle el enésimo trago. Leila se ocupó del resto. Un taxi nos devolvió a casa. Pagué el trayecto incluyendo una generosa propina: Chase se había quedado K.O., durmiendo la mona en el asiento trasero del coche y el conductor se vio obligado a cargar con él hasta más allá del quicio de mi puerta.**

**Dos años del comienzo de su fracaso y del final del mío.**

**Supongo...**


	5. Mayo

**CAPíTULO 5: MAYO**

**Quince días después de mi excursión a los infiernos me vi en un lugar aún menos habitual. Estuve tentado varias veces. Podía no haber acudido a la cita. No me hubiera costado nada darle plantón. Pero no lo hice. Por una vez, y sin que sirviera de precedente, me tocó esperar y, cuando el camarero se acercó para ofrecerme la carta, rehusé educadamente, sin mandarle a paseo.**

**- Nada, gracias. Elegiré cuando llegue mi acompañante – oí mi propia voz sin reconocerla un ápice.**

**Crucé los dedos, entrelazándolos de modo perfecto, en lo más cercano que podía admitir como una oración. Una súplica. Un deseo. Una necesidad. Tal vez ella seguía siendo cabal y había comprendido lo estúpido que era seguirme el juego cuando ya era tarde para todo.**

**Pero no. No se había arrepentido. Casi me asusté cuando su silueta usurpó mi campo visual al tiempo que el aire se impregnaba de su perfume de Lancôme. Dejó su bolso de mano sobre la mesa y, sólo cuando se hubo acomodado, saludó con tranquilidad. Como si se hubiera propuesto de antemano que aquel encuentro no traspasaría los límites de las buenas formas.**

**- Pareces otro – concluyó después de observarme con detenimiento durante unos segundos que a mí me parecieron horas.**

**- Tú también has cambiado – contraataqué yo, al ver su traje sastre impecable.**

**- No te dejes llevar por las apariencias – advirtió ella.**

**- Lo mismo te digo – añadí en tono divertido y le di tiempo para que escogiera el menú.**

**- Merluza a la plancha y ensalada, gracias – le dijo al solícito sirviente.**

**- Zarzuela de mariscos para dos, para empezar – corregí yo antes de que se fuera con la nota.**

**- Añada un solomillo a la pimienta – se animó ella - . Ya puestos…**

**- ¡Y dos botellitas de vino californiano! – añadí a la carrera como si estuviéramos apostando a los caballos.**

**- No me vas a emborrachar para convencerme de lo que sea que quieras convencerme, doctor House.**

**- Has venido, y estás sobria, no pretendo más que ponerte al día de cómo van las cosas, doctora Cameron.**

**- Las cosas quedaron muy claras el día que me fui. Chase pudo haberme seguido, pero hizo su elección.**

**- Elección correcta y tan equivocada como la que está tomando ahora.**

**- Aferrarse a una botella de whisky – comentó apenada -. ¿Te crees que no lo sé?**

**- De tal palo…- dije en tono preocupado - . No creo que pueda mantener el empleo si continúa de esta guisa.**

**- Deberías hablarle, tú eres el que mejor domina ese campo.**

**- Precisamente por eso no tengo legitimidad moral para reprocharle nada…- admití algo molesto - . Además, la última vez que le hice una observación acabó partiéndome la nariz.**

**- Apuesto a que tenía que ver conmigo – sonrió Cameron - . No voy a volver con Chase para que tu servicio funcione.**

**- Lo sé. No es fácil convivir con un alcohólico en ciernes. Sin olvidar que hizo sus pinitos en el noble arte del asesinato.**

**- Dibala es un caso aparte – puntualizó la inmunóloga.**

**- Y tú otro no menos curioso. No hay más que ver tu mano izquierda… ¡bonito pedrusco! - exclamé admirado.**

**- No es más que un aro de oro blanco – corrigió Cameron**

**- ¿Para cuándo es la boda civil? – entré en el tema a saco**

**- En tres semanas- dijo la doctora en tono tan resignado como dispuesto a someterse a la batería de preguntas que estaba a punto de lanzar por mi boca**

**- ¿Quién es el desdichado? - continué con muy mala entraña.**

**- Te lo presentaría, pero creo que no hace falta. Se trata del Doctor Sebastian Charles.**

**- ¡Vaya, veo que se recuperó a las mil maravillas de la tuberculosis que no tenía! – la miré queriendo saber más.**

**- Cuando dejé el PPTH me fui de voluntaria a su consultorio – explicó la joven médico con naturalidad.**

**- Yo tenía una granja en África – recité bucólico, emulando al personaje de Meryl Streep en la mítica película de Sydney Pollack, para seguidamente continuar con el interrogatorio-. ¿Lo sabe el rubiales?**

**- Sí. Le llamé para decírselo hace unos días – admitió Allison.**

**- Y también le invitaste al evento – añadí yo - . Es lo que todos esperamos de ti.**

**- No pensé que le caería tan mal – dijo, acaso arrepentida.**

**- Se le pasará…Y dado lo bien que se le dan las bodas, es más que probable que acuda.**

**- Será en Boston y estáis todos invitados – informó mi ex empleada – Por supuesto, tú puedes ir con Cuddy.**

**Me quedé unos instantes boquiabierto, desconcertado, y durante el resto de la comida entendí muchas cosas. Allison Cameron era la misma persona, con idénticos principios, con igual determinación, pero me parecía distinta. Se había convertido en alguien que hubiera resultado imprescindible en mi oficina pero no osé ofrecerle tal posibilidad. Sopesé los pros y los contras y supe que era suficiente bagaje el suyo como para añadir otro matrimonio deshecho debido a las peculiaridades de mi servicio.**

**No obstante, mi intuición no se equivocaba: La inmunóloga era la única que podía hacer recapacitar a Chase, porque por fin había aprendido a vivir y a dejar vivir.**


	6. Verano  Junio y Julio

**CAPíTULO 6: VERANO (JUNIO Y JULIO)**

**Todos, sin excepción, acudimos a la boda de Cameron. Y no resultó una catástrofe. No del todo. Foreman se hizo acompañar por una bigarda oriental que cortaba el tráfico, la respiración y concentraba el flujo sanguíneo de todos los elementos masculinos del convite en lugares innombrables. Chase se curó en salud y decidió ser custodiado por la colegiala venida a más. A priori Masters podía considerarse como la medicina más inocua. El placebo más recomendable para que el australiano no acabara como Dios le trajo al mundo en la habitación de cualquier hotel, haciendo cosas poco recomendables con quién sabe quién. En tanto, Wilson volvió a las andadas y apareció colgado del brazo de Debbie, la contable del hospital, aspirante aventajada a zorrón del año.**

**Lo único que fastidió la fiesta fue la presencia de Rachel. Y todo porque la mocosa no pudo ser colocada a tiempo ni con familiares ni con extraños. Cargué resignado con el mochuelo y supe que la batalla estaba perdida cuando su madre se esmeró en acicalarla. _¡Por el amor de Dios, Cuddy, no es la nena la que se casa!, _gruñí de mala gana al ver que ambas ocupaban el cuarto de baño echándole un pulso feroz a mi próstata.**

**Nos sentamos en el lugar que se indicaba en la invitación y resolví mostrarme indiferente con la pequeña, pese a que mi novia aseguraba que _ya se estaba acostumbrando a mi presencia. _El momento más penoso fue cuando la doctora Cameron se acercó a nuestra mesa para saludar a la niña que, evidentemente, no recordaba quién era la novia.**

**- Hola, bonita, espero que lo estés pasando bien, soy Allison Cameron, amiga de tu mami – se presentó cariñosa, y añadió – Luego habrá un regalito sorpresa para todos los niños, ¿Qué te parece?**

**- Ajá…- respondió la cría con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, y dio una peculiar e inesperada tarjeta de visita –. Yo me llamo Rachel, y éste – aclaró, mientras me apuntaba ostensiblemente con el índice – es mi papá.**

**[…]**

**No volví a abrir la boca en toda la fiesta. Conseguí escabullirme con facilidad y me parapeté en la zona de bebidas, buscando obstinadamente la inconsciencia. Whisky, ginebra, ron, y luego más whisky con no sé qué más, nublaron mi cabeza y dejé de estar en la balsa de aceite del presente para ingresar en el pasado más tempestuoso. Mientras el alcohol agujereaba mi paladar concluí que mi vida hubiera sido distinta si no hubiera encontrado lo que encontré en la cómoda de la ropa interior de mi madre.**

**_§[FLASHBACK: __Aquella tarde buscaba obsesivamente el monedero. No podía esperar a que mi madre volviera de su reunión con las mujeres de otros militares. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, y que podría ganarme una bronca del quince, pero la recompensa merecía el riesgo: La inscripción en el campeonato municipal de billar terminaba en media hora. _**

**_Mis amigos esperaban en el porche. ¡Greg, como se nos haga tarde, te damos de leches!, amenazaban a gritos. Pero por más que buscaba no había allí ni un centavo. Intentaba dejar el cajón tal como lo encontré, cuando algo me llamó la atención: Una pequeña carpeta de oficina color añil. No se describía su contenido. Solté las gomas y la abrí. Dos documentos, que no leí del todo, llamaron mi atención: _**

**_CERTIFICADO DE NACIMIENTO_**

**_Nombre: GREGORY McCARTHY HOUSE_**

**_FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 11 de JUNIO de 1.959_**

**_LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO: Rock Island, Illinois, USA_**

**_CERTIFICADO DE ADOPCIÓN_**

**_NOMBRE DEL ADOPTANDO: GREGORY McCARTHY HOUSE_**

**_NOMBRE DEL ADOPTANTE: JOHN HOUSE_**

**_NOMBRE DE LA MADRE DEL ADOPTANDO: BLYTHE HOUSE_**

**_NOMBRE DEL PADRE DEL ADOPTANDO: ERIC McCARTHY_**

**_Observaciones: El funcionario público hace constar que a fecha de hoy, 14 de Agosto de 1959, el padre del neonato renuncia a sus derechos y deberes para con él, en favor de la madre del niño y de su esposo, que adopta legalmente al infante. _**

**_Salí del cuarto mucho después de que mis amigos se hubieran ido, hartos de llamarme. Me encerré en mi dormitorio y me negué a salir para cenar. El enfado de mi padre ante mi desplante fue antológico, amenazó con echar la puerta abajo y ajustar cuentas como mandaba Dios si osaba persistir en mi actitud. Me lanzó un ultimátum: El plazo expiraba a la mañana siguiente. _**

**_[…]_**

**_No eran las 7 cuando un insistente toque de nudillos me despertó. Nadie entró por la fuerza en mi paraíso, pero las instrucciones fueron claras. Tenía dos opciones: o bajaba a desayunar o bajaba a desayunar. Supuse que ambos, tanto mi madre como el hombre que decía ser mi padre, estaban al tanto de todo. Les bastó ver el desorden que organicé. Me vestí y aparecí por la cocina un cuarto de hora después, pero no abrí la boca. Fue John quien tomó la palabra_**

**_- En esta casa la familia desayuna, come y cena junta – recordó, en tono tranquilo._**

**_- Y lo primero que se dice al levantarse es "buenos días" – añadió, al ver que yo seguí callado, ocupado en bañar con leche mi bol de cereales._**

**_- ¿Me estás oyendo? – preguntó retórico, elevando la voz._**

**_- Tal vez deberíamos…- intervino mi madre._**

**_- Es demasiado tarde – concluyó John - , él ya ha sacado sus conclusiones y no le valdrá de nada lo que puedas contarle._**

**_- ¡Sí, dices bien! ¡Ya sé que no somos una familia, que no eres mi padre y que ella no tiene vergüenza ni dignidad!…- me quedé mirando a mi madre de forma despectiva. El militar perdió la paciencia._**

**_- Gregory, sube inmediatamente a tu cuarto – exigió John._**

**_- Ya no puedes darme órdenes – espeté._**

**_- Más que nunca, hijo. – dijo él – Has vivido conmigo doce años, desde que naciste. Un papel no cambia nada_**

**_- ¡Que te crees tú eso! – grité al tiempo que me levantaba para irme a la calle_**

**_- No saldrás hasta que te disculpes con tu madre – masculló el marine que me alcanzó de un salto. Me agarró por la camiseta y me obligó a mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos me intimidaron. Echaban chispas –. ¡He dicho que subas! - vociferó en tono cavernoso._**

**_- John, por favor. – insistió la que me trajo al mundo._**

**_- No. Tendrá todas explicaciones que quiera cuando se tranquilice y razone – dijo sin soltarme._**

**_- ¡Vete a la mierda! – le espeté para que me dejara._**

**_Unos instantes de silencio. Después vi una mano gigantesca aproximándose peligrosamente a mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, pero no sentí dolor, no sentí nada. Cuando volví a abrirlos mi padre ya no estaba allí. Su actitud me confundió pero el rostro consternado de mi madre me hizo entender la situación: Prefirió marcharse antes que perder los nervios y abofetearme. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era quitarme de en medio y al pasar por el hall, de camino a la escalera que daba al piso superior, le vi ponerse el abrigo y coger el maletín para irse a trabajar. Me ignoró por completo._**

**_El saldo de aquella conversación fue muy claro: Yo no pedí disculpas y mi padre estuvo todo el resto del verano sin hablarme, pese a los intentos de Blythe por apaciguarnos. Desde aquel momento, la relación con John House fue diferente. Aceptaba sus premios con indiferencia y sus castigos con rabia y resignación, deseando irme de allí para vengar sus mentiras, sin darme cuenta de la única verdad: Aquel hombre fue el único padre que conocí, malo o bueno, me educó. Fue severo, exigente, pero justo la mayoría de las veces. Un espejo en el que mirarme__"] §__._**

**Y ahora…La historia se repite de forma inversa: Una niña de tres años y pico reclama su derecho a un apellido ajeno, que yo no estoy seguro de querer darle. Ni siquiera confío en que su madre repare en el hombre con el que se acuesta para que represente tal papel…La pregunta estalla y palpita en mi cabeza a pesar de que estoy completamente ebrio…**

**Lisa, ¿crees que sería un buen padre para Rachel?**


	7. Agosto

**CAPíTULO 7: AGOSTO**

**Lisa. Estaba demasiado enfadada. Tuve que abandonar la boda precipitadamente, después de que Taub y Wilson me acompañaran al baño para hacerme vomitar en la intimidad. Dos semanas frunciendo el ceño cada vez que me veía eran una merecida penitencia. Cumplida mi expiación, cuando las aguas parecían volver a su cauce, nos resarcimos a gusto. Dejamos que la niña pasara el fin de semana con sus primos y nos enrolamos desnudos entre edredones**

**- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunté acariciándola el pelo.**

**- Nada…, una tontería – dijo ella.**

**- ¡Venga, no seas así! – supliqué porque mi curiosidad era una de mis virtudes y el mayor de mis defectos.**

**- Estaba pensando en la primera vez que… - se interrumpió con una risita floja, nerviosa -. ¿Tú recuerdas cómo fue?**

**- Ni siquiera sé lo que comí ayer… ¿Cómo coño quieres que me acuerde de _eso_?**

**- ¡Tienes el romanticismo en la punta de…! – chilló ofendida**

**- Sí, de la lengua, lo sé – la rebatí para enfadarla - ¿Adónde vas?**

**- A hacerme un café – respondió Cuddy.**

**Salió disparada a la cocina. Yo me quedé allí, quieto, esperando a que me trajera uno bien cargado, para reponer fuerzas y continuar la faena hasta el infinito. Pero no vino. Mientras la oía batallar con los platos en la cocina, pensé en lo que cada uno podía esperar del otro. Llevábamos un año de relación y sabía que más temprano que tarde se me plantearía el problema. Pero no tenía la solución. Contestaría con evasivas y todo se iría al traste. Cuddy sabía esperar pero ya no quería hacerlo. Ninguna mujer de su edad, con dos dedos de frente, y con hijos a su cargo lo hace. Seguía dudando y me agobiaba lo que Lisa podría llegar a pensar si sospechara que hace apenas unos meses llamé a la que fue mi antigua amante. La mujer con la que nunca me casé pero a la que siempre consideré como mi legítima en mi fuero más interno. ¿Acaso Cuddy pretendía ocupar esa posición de hecho y de derecho? Jamás se lo pregunté ni ella tuvo demasiado interés en aclararlo. Por miedo a un _sí _o por temor a un _no._**

**_§[FLASHBACK:__ Los recuerdos son nítidos. Como si hubiera sido ayer, la veo entrando en la librería - biblioteca de la Universidad de Michigan. Cargaba con un montón de manuales correspondientes a su primer año. Se acercó a la mesa de inscripciones para hacer constar que se llevaba todo ese material. Tomé nota discretamente, aunque me permití hacer alguna observación al ver su programa de estudios_**

**_- Algunos de éstos no se prestan – le informé sin mirarla._**

**_- Lo sé – contestó muy segura de sí misma – ya he consignado el número de mi VISA donde corresponde._**

**_- Y además..., creo que no sabes dónde te estás metiendo – rematé las presentaciones._**

**_- ¿Perdón? – se quitó sus gafitas redondas y me escudriñó de arriba abajo._**

**_- Demasiado para tan poca cosa, ¿no crees? – insistí._**

**_- El tamaño no importa…afortunadamente para ti – disparó sin usar silenciador._**

**_- ¿Qué haces apuntada a la clase de Lamb? – curioseé obviando sus comentarios._**

**_- Parece evidente, dada la especialidad del Sr. Lamb, asistir a endocrinología… _**

**_- Se nota que eres nueva en la plaza. Lamb es un lobo con piel y apellido de cordero, el otro menda, Siegel, pone mejores notas. _**

**_- Sí, pero el camino más difícil suele ser más gratificante._**

**_- Lo que yo digo, menuda y sufridora...Me da que tienes poco futuro en este gremio – aventuré mientras miraba su carnet-, Srta. Lisa._**

**_- Cuddy para los enemigos – apostilló la joven estudiante mientras se las ingeniaba para llevar consigo toda la montaña de libros que necesitaba_**

**_Salió de allí como que no quiso la cosa y me dejó pensativo, mirándola con cara de imbécil. No era especialmente guapa, una de tantas, pero se movía con gracia, tenía unos ojos bonitos y era, cuando menos, tan impertinente como yo._**

**_Al día siguiente nos encontramos en la clase de endocrinología de Lamb. Entré en el aula y la vi repasando sus apuntes entre bostezo y bostezo. Me senté a su lado sin decir una palabra_**

**_- ¿Me estás persiguiendo? – preguntó de pronto._**

**_- No, en absoluto, ¿Y tú? – le devolví la pelota._**

**_- ¡Por supuesto que no! – chilló indignada._**

**_- Yo llevo aquí más de tres años – recordé porque la antigüedad era un grado._**

**_- Yo acabo de llegar, pero creo que dentro de poco no se notará la diferencia. – aseguró Cuddy saltándose a la torera el escalafón._**

**_- ¿De verdad te crees tan buena? – pregunté con insolencia._**

**_- ¿Por qué piensas que soy mala? – se defendió ella entrando de lleno en mi batalla._**

**_- Porque así sois todas las mujeres que os las dais de listas – me irritaba que aquella pecosa recién llegada se atreviera a provocarme _**

**_- Aspiro a graduarme cum laude en tiempo récord – descubrió sus cartas con un descaro supino._**

**_- ¿Sólo a eso? – continué la guerra dialéctica con un punto de ironía en la pregunta._**

**_- Bueno, también pretendo que alguien me lleve al baile del sábado – reconoció mientras inspeccionaba el terreno._**

**_- ¿Me estás mirando a mí? – a esas alturas ya tenía los ojos como platos._**

**_- E_****_res el único que conozco por aquí. – admitió ella como si fuera cuestión de fuerza mayor._**

**_- Te busco a las ocho en el vestíbulo de la residencia de las chicas. Sé puntual, no me gusta llegar tarde a los sitios donde dan bebida gratis._**

**La decana del PPTH volvió al dormitorio y me miró. Seguía molesta por mi supuesta mala memoria. Se metió en la cama y se arropó, para después darse media vuelta, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.**

**- Bailamos con los Bee Gees – le susurré –. Y luego te invité a una cerveza en el pub de Ernie.**

**- No soporto a los Bee Gees – dijo ella sin dar la cara.**

**- Pero eran perfectos para tus propósitos – la acusé como si hubiera sido la única participante en el festín.**

**- Para nuestros propósitos – me corrigió de inmediato.**

**- Nos fuimos a mi apartamento y te besé así – rocé sus labios con los míos, sobrevolándolos, delicado.**

**- Y yo también – dijo girándose y buscando mi boca por completo.**

**Nos abrazamos de nuevo deseando que aquellas cuarenta y ocho horas no terminaran nunca. No las tenía todas conmigo y solo me sentí satisfecho cuando gané la cordada, trepando ansioso por todas las montañas y valles de su cuerpo, sintiendo sus latidos allá, en la frontera sur del corazón, y esparciendo mis deseos en el balcón de los suyos**.


	8. Septiembre

**CAPíTULO 8: SEPTIEMBRE**

**Necesitaba un bote salvavidas si quería llevar todo adelante. No me quedaba otra. La solución de emergencia.**

**Entré en su oficina a una hora intempestiva y sin avisar después de haber estado ausente del hospital durante dos días. Nolan me miró un momento cuando aparecí, sin llamar siquiera a la puerta. Suspiró pero no pareció sorprendido**

**- No me cabrearé si me echa de aquí con agua hirviendo – le dije antes incluso de darle las buenas tardes.**

**- No tiene cita – dijo el psiquiatra, lacónico.**

**- Lo hice adrede, temí que no quisiera verme.**

**- El cliente es el que nunca tiene la razón, pero es el que paga...- se resignó Nolan.**

**- Usted no trabaja por dinero – afirmé con rotundidad.**

**- En éste caso no, porque no hay dinero que lo pague.**

**- Me fui de aquí harto de que ser el bueno de la película hubiera convertido mi vida en una mierda, con perdón.**

**- No sólo se trata de cambiar de actitud sobre las cosas. Ése es el primer paso, que usted acometió con éxito...**

**- No quiero saber cuál es el segundo. Llevaba usted razón, es Cuddy.**

**- ¿Qué pasa con Cuddy? - preguntó el psicoanalista.**

**- Tuvimos una alerta hospitalaria general, un derrumbe en Newark, una grúa cayó sobre un edificio. Tuvimos que acudir y auxiliar a los heridos. Una de ellos, Jana, quedó atrapada. Los bomberos no podían sacarla.**

**- ¿Y usted la atendió? - preguntó el jefe médico de Mayfield**

**- Cuddy y yo – contesté haciendo una mueca.**

**- Ajá...Siga...- rogó el moreno acomodándose tal como solía cuando el asunto comenzaba a interesarle.**

**- ¿No tiene más locuelos esperando ahí fuera? – me removí nervioso en el asiento.**

**- Sí, pero siga – los enfermos podían esperar, la curiosidad de Nolan, no.**

**- Su pierna quedó bajo una viga de no sé cuántas toneladas y se negaba a la amputación.**

**- Y usted la apoyaba...- dedujo el galeno con gesto serio.**

**- Después de una agria discusión entre Lisa y yo, fui a persuadirla de que aquella solución infame era la mejor opción, la única posible.**

**- ¿Cómo logró hacerla cambiar de opinión? - indagó Nolan, dudando de mi poder de persuasión.**

**- Le conté mi situación...- bajé la vista y tragué saliva -. Le dije que no merecía la pena cambiar una pierna por una vida. Yo me di cuenta tarde y así me va.**

**- No es tarde – exclamó Nolan, emperrado en mostrarme de las maravillas de la vida.**

**- Para Jana sí. Murió de un embolismo graso antes de llegar al hospital – levanté la mano, suplicante -. No me diga que hice lo que pude y que estas cosas pasan.**

**- Hay algo más. Usted no ha venido a verme después más de doce meses para decirme que ha perdido una paciente.**

**- Me fui a casa, me encerré en el baño y, pesé a que estaba herido, me concentré en buscar dos frascos de vicodina que tenía guardados en la pared, detrás del espejo del lavabo, que acabó hecho añicos en la bañera.**

**- ¿Se las tomó? – preguntó Nolan, al tiempo que llenaba mi vaso de agua.**

**- No…Cuddy lo impidió. Vino a ver cómo me encontraba – dije con voz sombría.**

**- Lo lógico entre compañeros…- apuntó mi interlocutor.**

**- No somos compañeros…Dijo que había dejado a su novio…- seguí, intentando evitar cualquier brizna de romanticismo.**

**- ¿No se habían ido a vivir juntos? – preguntó sorprendido el psiquiatra.**

**- Sí, acababan de mudarse…De hecho, le regalé el libro de su abuelo, ya sabe, el que empeñó el idiota de Alvie…Como regalo por su compromiso.**

**- ¿Le desconcertó que acabaran la relación? – seguía metiendo el dedo en la llaga.**

**- No tanto como a usted. Seamos serios, ¡Lucas era un muermo!…Me descolocó que se me declarara…_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, necesito saber si estar contigo puede salir bien_, me dijo**

**- ¿Y qué contestó? – siguió con el cuestionario.**

**- Que yo era una persona difícil…Al parecer, no le importaba, me curó la herida del hombro y, pese a mis reticencias…Ya se puede imaginar lo que ocurrió**

**- No hace falta que lo describa – aclaró mi médico.**

**- Mejor, serían dos días de descripción sin apenas diálogo…L. H. Lawrence lo escribió mejor…- dije afinando la ironía.**

**- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntó Nolan que parecía haberse caído de un guindo.**

**- Cuddy no es Lady Chatterley…- bromeé poniendo mi mejor falsa sonrisa.**

**- Lady Chatterley estaba casada con un discapacitado…veo cierta similitud…-reflexionó demostrando su cultura.**

**- Lady Chatterley amaba a un fornido campesino y se los ponía bien puestos a su ínclito y tullido esposo, pero tenía una ventaja…No tenía descendencia – apunté enmendándole la plana.**

**- La hija de Cuddy…- concluyó Nolan demostrando que sabía pensar.**

**- Doctor Nolan, ¿Cómo se aprende a querer a un niño? – apunté directo al grano.**

**- Por lo que me ha contado hace un momento usted no ha perdido la capacidad de amar – diagnosticó con precisión suiza.**

**- La he recuperado en los últimos meses…- admití yo.**

**- ¿Y por qué cree que querer a un adulto es distinto a querer a un niño? – hizo la pregunta del millón y se quedó tan pancho.**

**Me levanté. Ya había tenido bastante para una mera _rentrée_. Me fui de allí comprometiéndome a volver, haciendo un trato, más bien.**

**- No hace falta que insista, Nolan. Retomaré mis sesiones, pero necesito que me haga un pequeño favor.**


	9. Octubre

**CAPíTULO 9: OCTUBRE**

**Sólo un imbécil sería capaz de utilizar la mitad de sus vacaciones anuales para hacer un viaje con final incierto. Incierto y secreto. Porque nadie, ni siquiera Cuddy, supo dónde estuve los tres días que invertí para alcanzar un propósito que me había marcado desde hacía tiempo. Una meta indebida, tal vez imposible, pero necesaria.**

**Intenté no pensar en el trayecto que mediaba entre el 221 de Baker Street y el Aeropuerto Liberty International de Newark. Pagué la tarifa con el recargo de tasas correspondiente y no dije nada hasta el momento de facturar mi pequeña maleta y comprobar mi pasaje en la ventanilla de embarque.**

**Me subí al avión y me tomé un somnífero que me hiciera dormitar para pasar el trance del vuelo. Una simple cabezada que me mantuviera atado al asiento para no sentir deseos de precipitarme estratosfera abajo. Cuando aterricé en Phoenix ni siquiera sabía en el día que vivía.**

**- Son las 23:45 – tuvo que informarme el recepcionista del Hotel Clarendon, mientras me identificaba como la persona que reservó habitación dos semanas antes.**

**- Gracias...- dije con desgana - ¿Sería posible que me subieran algo para cenar? He pasado todo el viaje desde New Jersey bastante mareado.**

**- Por supuesto, señor House. Le tomo nota, ¿desea algo en especial?**

**- Algo ligero, gracias – luego supe que gocé del menú con el que obsequiaban a los muchos hombres de negocios que entre trato y trato desfasaban en demasía.**

**La casa se encontraba en un elegante edificio del centro de la cuidad. El portero de la finca me detuvo a la entrada. _Vengo a ver a la Sra. Bohm, somos amigos de la infancia_, me identifiqué. No pareció muy convencido de modo que usé mis dotes de persuasión sin importarme que el asunto acabara en comisaría._ Si cree que comportarse como un bulldog le hará ganar el cielo en el paraíso de los conserjes, le recuerdo que allí hay un monopolio. Es San Pedro el que tiene las llaves_, argumenté la mar de convincente. El cretino seguía en sus trece, _si no se fía puede llamar a la Sra. Bohm, dígale que Gregory House la espera abajo. _La cara del hombre cambió: _¿Es usted el doctor?, _preguntó con evidente nerviosismo. _La prima de mi mujer le está eternamente agradecida. Le diagnosticó lupus hace unos años_. _¡Puede pasar, faltaría más!._Tomé el ascensor pensando en que sólo un idiota podía agradecerle a su médico la confirmación de que su vida será un asco a partir de ese instante.**

**Llamé a su puerta igual que la primera vez. Temeroso porque apareciera alguien al que no quisiera ver. Esperanzado por poder tener otra oportunidad.**

**- Vengo a ver a...- no me dejó terminar.**

**- Lo sé, a mi cuñada. En este momento no está en casa, doctor House.**

**- ¿Sabe mi nombre? - indagué sorprendido.**

**- Por supuesto, no podía hablar, pero mis oídos y mis ojos estaban abiertos y sé cuánto quiso a Lydia.**

**- ¿Qué le contó? – dije a punto de darme un vahído.**

**- Nada que no supiera – sonrió la mujer, cuya melena se conservaba tal y como la recordaba -. Pase y tome un té conmigo.**

**- ¿Dónde está Lydia? – pregunté mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hasta una salita de estar decorada con bastante gusto.**

**- En una reunión en el colegio de Mathew – explicó resuelta la otrora silenciosa que ahora no paraba de hablar - .Aquí es donde suelo ensayar. El doctor Nolan remitió mi historial al St. Joseph, y después de unas semanas internada, los psiquiatras convinieron en que lo mejor que podía hacer era usar la música como terapia.**

**- ¿Qué le ha contado? – insistí.**

**- Ella no ha dicho nada. Pero usted no tiene que culparse – dijo Annie – Si hay un responsable es mi hermano.**

**- Steve conserva la caja de música como una reliquia, ¿sabes? – dije yo para cambiar de tema viendo el cariz que tomaba la conversación.**

**El sonido de la llave al entrar en la cerradura me advirtió de que en pocos segundos debería enfrentarme a una realidad que podía ser bastante cruda: Podía echarme, maldecirme, insultarme…**

**Entró en la estancia y no dijo nada. Se limitó a intercambiar una mirada rápida con la violonchelista. Me decidí y saludé: _Hola Lydia._**

**[…]**

**- ¿Por qué has venido aquí? – preguntó la alemana cuando ya llevábamos más de un cuarto de hora de conversación sabiendo de sobra quién me había proporcionado su dirección.**

**- Sigo en terapia. Intermitentemente…- precisé.**

**- ¿Has recaído? – fue directa al meollo de la cuestión.**

**- Ha habido sus más y sus menos – no sé por qué, pero nunca había podido mentirla -. Estoy…estoy en medio de una relación seria. Nunca he tenido una relación seria. Bueno, sólo una vez…En un psiquiátrico, con una persona que me demostró lealtad.**

**- ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó Lydia.**

**- Necesito saber si eres feliz, si conseguiste componer lo que casi se deshace por mi culpa.**

**- Ya veo…No quieres dejar cadáveres en el camino…- sonrió amable.**

**- Sólo los de mis pacientes…, cuando no haya otro remedio.**

**- Soy feliz, Greg…- declaró rotunda después de pensarlo unos instantes – Quiero a mi esposo, mis hijos están bien y Annie vuelve a ser la que era. No puedo decir que mi vida sea fácil pero…**

**- Ninguna vida lo es – apostillé yo.**

**- Si quieres saber si te guardo rencor o me arrepiento de lo que pasó…- se calló y se mordió los labios al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, contrariada - . Sabes la respuesta a ambas preguntas.**

**- Estoy contento de haberte visto, Lydia – sonreí y le tendí mi mano en señal de despedida.**

**- ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó bastante apurada.**

**- Pasado mañana, no encontré vuelo antes – le dije.**

**- Tal vez…- se interrumpió y salió del cuarto precipitadamente.**

**Al día siguiente por la noche me vi de tiros largos. Traje oscuro y camisa blanca, sin corbata. Lo suficientemente presentable para asistir al concierto que Annie Bohm daba en una aparición especial con la Orquesta Filarmónica de Boston, donde ella había trabajado años antes, como solista. El concierto para violonchelo y orquesta en Sí Menor, de Dvorak, resultó todo un éxito. Incluso tuve oportunidad de asistir a la cena posterior, que la promotora del evento organizaba para un selecto grupo de invitados.**

**- ¿No ha estado mal, eh? – preguntó Annie como una niña con zapatos nuevos.**

**- En dos palabras, _im presionante - _dije mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a mi copa de espumoso y observaba con el rabillo del ojo que una pareja se nos acercaba.**

**- ¿Qué le ha parecido, doctor? – preguntó Lydia.**

**- Magnífica – ambos sabíamos que no me estaba refiriendo a la serenata.**

**- Dieter, éste es Gregory House, trató a Annie en Mayfield – presentó mi buena amiga - . Le fue de gran ayuda, y ha venido expresamente para la gala.**

**- Ciertamente, me marcho mañana temprano – apostillé innecesariamente.**

**- Encantado – dijo el teutón, con la amabilidad justa.**

**- Lo mismo digo – me sentí orgulloso de mí mismo. ¡Cada vez mentía mejor!**

**- Si me disculpan un segundo – dijo el maromo.**

**- ¿Crees que se lo ha tragado? – pregunté cuando se alejó lo suficiente.**

**- Absolutamente – aseguró Lydia.**

**- ¿Y si le da por investigarme? – pregunté aterrado.**

**- No lo hará. Además, no he dicho nada que no fuera verdad.**

**El viaje de regreso fue más placentero. Volví con la satisfacción del deber cumplido: Había perdido una amante pero gané una amiga.**


	10. Noviembre

**CAPíTULO 10: NOVIEMBRE**

**- ¿Por qué cree que querer a un adulto es distinto a querer a un niño? – el terapeuta volvió a la pregunta que yo ya había creído olvidada**

**- Los niños no me interesan – dije con franqueza.**

**- Tendrá que preguntarse por qué usted a ellos sí.**

**- No puedes hacer nada interesante con ellos…- afirmé categóricamente.**

**- ¿Eso cree? – indagó Nolan.**

**- Todo lo interesante que se me pasa por la cabeza está calificado como un delito o una aberración.**

**- Me obliga a pensar que nunca hizo nada que mereciera la pena con su padre.**

**- ¿Aparte de discusiones y desafíos mutuos?**

**- No me creo que no hubiera nada bueno…**

**- Solía esperarle en el jeep del ejército cuando salía del colegio para volver juntos a casa, me compraba helados de menta y más cosas, supongo.**

**- Eso es bueno…- sonrió Nolan apaciblemente.**

**- Las cosas cambiaron cuando supe la verdad…- aclaré con pesar.**

**- ¿Está seguro que sabe toda la verdad? – indagó como nadie más podía.**

**- ¿Qué quiere decir? – repregunté irritado.**

**- Estoy seguro de que sus padres tuvieron motivos más que sobrados para hacer las cosas como las hicieron, me sorprende que alguien como usted no haya querido saber más.**

**- Ese no es el tema…- dije cortando por lo sano.**

**El tema era saber si podía estar a la altura. La ocasión para confirmarlo se me presentó inesperadamente, cuando Arlene, mi pérfida suegra en funciones, se presentó en mi consulta para un seguimiento posterior a la extracción de su prótesis de cadera.**

**- ¿Está segura de que quiere verme? – pregunté entre cauteloso e incrédulo por si me estaba tendiendo otra trampa.**

**- Me drogaste, me mentiste, me cambiaste la medicación…Estoy viva, ¡Qué demonios! – exclamó resumiendo sus motivos.**

**- Hay una razón por la cual los médicos no tratan a familiares – precisé.**

**- Que yo sepa no somos familia…- dijo Arlene.**

**- Eso podría cambiar – solté de repente.**

**- ¿Quieres sentar la cabeza? – preguntó descolocada.**

**- No creo que estar con su hija pueda calificarse como sentar lo que sea…- dije con muy mala baba.**

**- Quieres una opinión imparcial pero no tanto – aventuró ella divertida.**

**- No voy por el mundo intentando agradar al prójimo, Sra. Cuddy – fue una obviedad demasiado obvia.**

**- El arte está no en intentarlo, sino en conseguirlo sin pretenderlo…Y en eso estás, o eso me parece a mí – concluyó Arlene.**

**- Eso es todo un halago, viniendo de usted – le dije con picardía**

**- Hagas lo que hagas, que sea pronto, a mi hija se le va a pasar el arroz – soltó y me confirmó lo que ya sabía: Que la madre de Lisa Cuddy era de las que moría matando.**

**Aquella noche llamé a Lexington, era jueves, mi madre habría llegado de su partida de bridge con las amigas…Lo que yo denominaba el ejército de salvación sin ningún sarcasmo. La conversación la dejó tan preocupada, que decidió visitarme sin que yo se lo pidiera. _Tengo coartada, hijo_, aseguró sin ningún género de dudas.**

**Se presentó en mi casa dos días después. La cafetera humeaba y perfumaba agradablemente toda la casa. Ella dispuso todo en la mesita del salón y se sentó, observándome pacientemente, como queriendo que fuera yo el que me decidiera a hablar. La gané la partida y tuvo que abrir fuego.**

**- Jamás en tu vida me has llamado por teléfono estando totalmente sobrio, Greg.**

**- Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera, dado que no tomo nada…- me defendí yo.**

**- Me refiero a que nunca llamas por minucias, o para decir lo que ya sé, que me quieres.**

**- No se me da bien – sonreí y ella negó.**

**- Cuéntame… - pidió mi madre sin prisas.**

**- He vuelto a Mayfield, a mis sesiones, no por nada, no debes preocuparte.**

**- Me preocupaba que las hubieras dejado…**

**- Mi médico considera que debo saber las circunstancias en las que me adoptó John.**

**- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Greg! ¡A ti te importa un bledo lo que tu psiquiatra considere! – rió Blythe.**

**- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté directamente a la única persona que me podía responder.**

**- Sabes que tu padre sirvió en Okinawa – recordó mamá.**

**- Sí, en la época en que fui concebido – precisé yo.**

**- Como supones, sólo el Señor tiene el poder de la ubicuidad. Eric McCarthy era marine, pero no pudo completar misiones peligrosas porque le detectaron un glaucoma. Estaba a punto de quedarse ciego cuando nos lo propuso.**

**- ¿El qué? ¿Darse una última alegría a la vista y al cuerpo? – pregunté ofendido.**

**- No…Espera – pidió mi madre -. Eric también era el mejor amigo de John.**

**- Y como los amigos lo comparten todo…**

**- Hay algo que no sabes, antes de Japón, tu padre había sido enviado a otro destino…Corea fue su primera misión de combate…- suspiró Blythe – Oficialmente se negaba, al menos entonces, pero muchos de los soldados regresaron con la piel abrasada, los pulmones destrozados …- me miró y vio que adivinaba lo que pasó.**

**- El gas mostaza…- deduje acertadamente yo.**

**- Como sabrás puede tener otros efectos más a largo plazo – añadió ella.**

**- Cáncer y esterilidad – diagnostiqué con un chorro de amargura llenando mi boca – de la angustia pasé a la rabia -, ¿Y por qué no me lo contó?**

**- Parece mentira que no conozcas a tu padre, Gregory – una palmadita y un beso en mi mejilla cerraron las heridas centenarias.**

**Mi padre se llevó su secreto a la tumba para no perder mi respeto. Prefirió mantener el mito de hombre duro y aparentemente insensible. Ahí estaba el motivo que andaba buscando: John House quería un hijo, me buscó con tanta determinación que fue capaz de proponer a mi madre una idea descabellada al darse cuenta de que no podían concebir. A esas alturas no le iba a rendir culto, porque no soy de esos, pero al menos, supe que la llamada de la sangre no existe necesariamente por naturaleza y que teníamos más cosas en común de las que jamás hubiera pensado.**

**Fue en ese momento cuando tomé una decisión.**


	11. Diciembre

**CAPíTULO 11: DICIEMBRE**

**Las semanas previas a las fiestas de Navidad estuve muy ajetreado. Era la primera vez que mi madre iba a pasarlas conmigo, la primera vez, desde que mi padre falleció, que no estaría en casa sola. También era el momento en que tendría que compartir comidas y cenas con la familia de Cuddy y, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder soportar todo aquello sin que mediaran los narcóticos, resolví poner al mal tiempo buena cara, y ser el más disciplinado de los mártires.**

**Además, otro acontecimiento venía a sumarse a la vorágine: Rachel cumplía cuatro años. ¿Debía hacer algo al respecto? Y, en caso afirmativo, ¿Qué puede hacerle ilusión a una niña de esa edad, aparte de dejar de mojar la cama? Con más voluntad que ideas embarqué a Wilson en la historia**

**- ¿Crees que son necesarios tantos globos? – preguntó sin resuello.**

**- Cállate y sigue hinchando, coño – ordené sin darle escapatoria.**

**- Hace poco tratabas a la niña como un chiguagua y ahora le montas una fiesta de cumpleaños.**

**- Eso no tiene nada que ver… - dije yo.**

**- Tiene todo que ver – insistió Wilson.**

**- Mi padre y yo nos odiábamos y siempre organizaba mis fiestas. Me ponía una tarta con velitas y todo.**

**- Y tú se la estampabas en la cara a tus amiguitos y se acabó el pastel.**

**- Esta fiesta será el pasaporte para una noche salvaje con Cuddy – aventuré.**

**- Ahora usas a la niña como cebo, vas mejorando, sí. Le veo mucho futuro a tu noviazgo – predijo con sarcasmo**

**- El fin justifica los medios, Wilson. Así que… ¡Cierra el pico y sopla!**

**- ¿A qué tanta prisa? – preguntó el oncólogo cuando su tez parecía tornarse al tono bermellón.**

**- El asunto es en dos días y mañana no podré ayudarte – le adelanté.**

**- ¿Y cuántos más tengo que inflar? – se resignó mi amigo.**

**- Hasta que la casa de Cuddy sea una réplica de la de "Up!"**

**[…]**

**Mientras compartíamos una copa y unos entremeses fríos, Wilson quiso saber**

**- ¿Me quieres decir dónde demonios estuviste ayer? – preguntó medio afónico**

**- ¿Qué te pasa en la voz? – indagué como si aquello fuera un interrogatorio policial.**

**- Una hermosa infección de garganta que me toca los globos – contestó ingenioso.**

**- Gracias por el esfuerzo. Invitaré a una copita al equipo, sé que esta mañana se colaron aquí, para colocarlo todo y traer el catering que encargué.**

**- ¿Cómo se lo tomó Lisa? – curioseó el oncólogo.**

**- Al borde del ataque histérico, pero bien – suspiré yo.**

**- Tranquilo, mira a la nena cómo quiere meter los dedos en la tarta.**

**- Me muero de la emoción – dije yo con el entusiasmo por los suelos.**

**- Oye, ¿Y qué le vas a regalar? – preguntó James.**

**- Algo que sólo podrá apreciar en el futuro – repliqué sin dar pistas.**

**En un momento dado, Lisa se acercó a su hija y le susurró al oído. Supe que llegaba el colofón: Soplar velas, abrir regalos. La niña rió nerviosa. Yo me coloqué entre la gente, al tiempo que sacaba de mi bolsillo un sobre color verde. La decana me hizo una señal, _Acércate, House_, pidió amablemente. Obedecí me coloqué discretamente a un lado de la pequeña. Cuddy tomó la palabra:**

**- Hola a todos…Espero que lo estéis pasando bien…Hasta ahora sabíamos de las dotes de nuestro jefe de diagnosis para organizar despedidas de soltero…**

**- Y orgías varias…Esta es la primera que monto sin la presencia de strippers - apunté ante la carcajada general.**

**- Muchos de los que estáis aquí hoy vinisteis a su Simchat Bat, cuando ni siquiera yo sabía que podría quedármela – continuó Cuddy recuperando la compostura -. En estos años se han cumplido muchos de mis sueños. He sido madre, y doy gracias a toda mi familia y a la persona que comparte mi vida hoy por hoy, por comprender, saber esperar y querer a mi hijita, a su manera – me dio un beso ligero en la mejilla ante el aplauso general.**

**- He de decir – tomé la palabra - , que mis métodos con esos locos bajitos nunca han sido muy ortodoxos, pero nunca es tarde para aprender – le di el sobre que ella abrió en el acto pensando en que era otra de mis astracanadas.**

**Todos enmudecieron al ver la cara de la jefa del PPTH, un leve temblor le dibujaba los labios y las lágrimas luchaban por no aflorar. Pudo hablar a duras penas, con solo un hilo de voz**

**- House, esto es una solicitud formal de adopción realizada ante notario…con fecha de…ayer.**

**- Sí, eso parece, cariño – dije yo por no quedarme callado.**

**- Pero, House, solo los matrimonios pueden adoptar – añadió ella, reparando en mi trampa.**

**- Tendré que pedirle tu mano a Rachel, será más fácil que ella diga "SI"**

**De repente, la nena, como movida por un resorte, se levantó de su silla y sólo pronunció una palabra con su vocecilla de flautín, "SI", asegurándome así que el almanaque de mi vida ya no se escribiría en soledad.**

**FIN**


End file.
